You're The One
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: "Just because I let you go doesn't mean I wanted to.." After four years of their breakup, Ash suddenly misses his first and only love. To get rid of his emotions, he sings a song...which makes him even more miserable. He just has one wish left as the song ends; to see Dawn. No matter how hard he tries, he misses her more than anyone. Pearlshipping songfic!


_**Sup, people! *waves***_

 _ **How you all doin'?! So, see! Here I am! With a brand new pearlshipping One-shot story! It's my first songfic, so I hope it really isn't that displeasing... I put in a lots of efforts for this one. I hope that you all enjoy reading and give a review on it! : P**_

 _ **First of all, I would like to give NostalgicMermaid a huge thanks! She was the one who gave me this idea to write songfic One-shot or else it never occurred to me, to write any story with a song in it. She was pretty much the one behind this storyline! She gave me an idea and I moulded it into long story! So, once again, thanks a million, pal! ; D**_

 _ **When she gave me this idea, I was like "fine, let's see how it goes..." I thought it would be quite tough, judging on how the plot should be suitable for the lyrics of the song but I must admit, it was quite fun. Once, I started...everything went out of flow. I just had to type and type and type, the ideas just kept popping from one or the other side. And to be honest, it was all an effect of watching anime! *sticks my tongue out* Seriously! Most of the ideas came thanks to anime! So, imagination is very, very wild! : D**_

 _ **Acha, fine. I better stop my blabbering.**_

 _ **The song is "My Escape" which belongs the singer Ravenscode.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy it! ; P**_

* * *

A twenty-three old, raven-haired boy came up on the stage and picked up the microphone, gripping it very tightly in his fist. He was dressed in a black T-shirt underneath a grey shirt, the buttons of which had been left open, the sleeves folded until his elbow. He wore blue jeans, which had white patches on them, and blue sneakers. He had a watch on his left wrist. He also had a brown jacket, which was hung on his shoulder. His hair was quite messy and a little long.

He took a deep breath as he started.

 _This is for you..._

 ** _Would you help me to find a new way_**  
 ** _Would you guide me through all this again_**  
 ** _Don't let me slip away_**

He could think only about one person at this moment. And that was… Dawn...

* * *

"Dawn, you're my only love… So, please be my girlfriend," Ash confessed as he sat on his one knee.

The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes, saying, "I'm already your girlfriend."

"Hey, c'mon don't ruin the fun! Just repeat you reaction from when I asked you out!" he whined.

"No, I won't!" She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "You're just making fun of me!"

He laughed, but stopped it when he saw her glaring daggers at him. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry!" He got up on his feet and wrapped an arm around her chest from behind. "It's just that...your expression was really priceless that day!" He chuckled.

"Seriously? Who loves to make fun of their girlfriend?!" she asked, disbelievingly, arms still crossed.

"Me!" he replied.

"Yeah, only an abnormal guy like you can do that!" She smirked as she elbowed his stomach lightly.

* * *

 ** _I need you here till the very end  
So stay here with me  
There's so much love in your smile when I look at your face  
And I'm here to stay_**

* * *

"Hey, Ash! Why are you so upset? Just smile a little!" Dawn insisted as she stood before him.

Ash was seated below the tree with a rather plain face. He looked at his girlfriend, and then looked down again. He sighed. "Those boys just keep making me go so insane that, in the end, I can't help but get into a fight!"

Both of them were dressed in their school uniforms. Dawn was wearing a white shirt, a red knee-length skirt, and red tie, her socks pulled up her ankles.

Ash had the same dress as her, but for him, it was pants, and a grey sweater over his shirt. He had his tie wrapped around his wrist, leaving his collar open.

Dawn laughed as she ruffled his hair. "Ash! You're hopeless!" She sat down on her toes as she said, "No need to worry! Just smile for me!" She flashed him a big smile, which could make anyone's heart melt, and Ash was no different.

"You're something else," he said as he smiled lightly.

"I know!" she replied cheekily.

* * *

 ** _You're my first and my last loving  
You're my escape_**

 ** _So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing_**

Ash could his heart become at ease while singing. He felt as if all his love for her was being carried to her, but, unfortunately, she wasn't here with him.

* * *

The couple was sitting at the staircase in the school ground where they were eating their lunch. Ash was sitting right next to Dawn with their lunches on the other side.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged his arm.

He raised an eyebrow. "Woah! Where did that from?!"

She grinned. "Sometimes, you look really cute, so I couldn't help but say it!"

"For some reason, I find it very weird coming from you," he admitted. a playful smile on his face.

Annoyed, she released his arm and scrunched her eyebrows. "Fine! I hate you! Is it fine now?! Does this sound like the real me?!" She turned her face and began eating her vegetable sandwich with a huff.

Ash bit his lower lip, holding in his laughter. "Okay, I'm sorry." He smiled, seeing her face; cheeks puffed and the face all red made her look like kid. She's so cute. Then, he bent a little down and kissed her cheek, taking her by surprise.

"H-hey!" she squeaked.

"That's a sorry...so, do you accept it or should I give you some more?" he asked, cheekily.

"N-no, it's fine. I accept it," she replied, blushing from the way he surprised her. She linked his arm with hers again.

"Why not? I was looking forward to taking that further," he shrugged as he leaned on the stairs behind.

She blushed, again. "Shut up, we are at school, idiot."

He turned to look at her, giving her one of his looks. "I don't really care about those damn people."

"I know you don't, but still!" she exclaimed.

He sighed. "Why do I even bother? When I know that I'll have to listen to you, in the end."

Dawn grinned. "That's the effect of a girlfriend, y'know!"

* * *

Ash could still hear her voice in his mind. His heart was beating, erratically.

His affection, love and emotions all were being poured out in this one song. He never could have expressed it otherwise.

 _ **You taught me to live each day**  
 **To live each day like it's my last**  
 **I won't make you turn away**  
 **So come with me and never look back**  
_  
He really wanted to say these words to his first and only love. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her. But... there was no way she would listen to this, since he was sure that she was still in Sinnoh and not in Kalos.

 _I still hope that she can hear this out; there is no possibility of it, but… just a little of hope wouldn't hurt, right?_

He could still remember the day when they had broken up. It was one of the most regretful moments of his life...

* * *

 _"So, this is it, huh?" Dawn asked as she looked down at her feet, utterly upset. She was wearing a full-sleeved, colored, black frock, which reached till her knees, with a white belt around her waist. Her blue hair was left open, but with a white tie on the front, letting her bangs rest on her forehead._

 _Ash nodded. "Yeah… you can say that." He was dressed in a normal plain white T-shirt with a red checkered shirt, buttons kept open, cream coloured pants, and sneakers. His hair was as messy as ever. He had a bag on his back, strapped around his chest, and a trolley suitcase next to him._

 _Both of them were at the airport for Ash's flight to Lumoise City, Kalos. He was leaving for his higher studies, since he had gotten accepted into a university in Kalos. They were full of remorse to leave each other, because both of them knew that they couldn't live without each other._

 _"Ash, promise me that you'll stay in contact with me!" she said as she held his hand and stared right into his eyes. She felt as if she could break down any moment._

 _He nodded. "I promise!"_

 _Then, Dawn looked at her feet as she continued, sadness dripping from her sound. "Ash… we both know that these past days… we weren't able to spend any time with each other, and we had been arguing, mostly whenever we were talking... It's really hard for… both of us, right? I don't even if we'll be able to stay in a long distant relationship! So..." She couldn't even continue, the rest of her sentence lost as she choked on her own words._

 _The raven-haired couldn't bear to watch her like that. It hurt him. It really hurt him… but, both of them didn't have any other option except for this one. They had been preparing themselves for this moment for many days, but still couldn't bring themselves to face it._

 _He took a deep breath, because he knew that it had to happen—either way, they were going to be left heartbroken. It was now or never. He thought before he spoke. "Dawn, you're right. It's for the best, right?" She nodded, still not looking up at him. It took a lot of his courage to say the next three words. "...We are over."_

 _As soon as he said those words, unconsciously, Dawn wrapped her arms around him and started crying on his chest. Ash embraced her back, tightly and let out his emotions, letting the tears flow on her shoulder._

 _"Sorry," they said simultaneously._

 _Now, everyone around them were staring at the heartbreaking scene before them. A couple crying in the centre of the hall, bidding their farewell. They seemed just too... overwhelmed with sadness. Even the people could feel that emotional aura coming from those two._

 _"It's the final call for the passengers boarding on flight WY009 to Lumoise City, Kalos. I kindly request them to make their way to the boarding desk immediately."_

 _That was their final call, too._

 _Slowly, they let go off each other, still not able to meet eyes with each other. Ash put a finger under her chin and raised her head, finally getting a look at her crying face._

 _Her eyes were completely red and a little swollen. Tears stained her cheeks. That expression stung right through his heart._

 _"Idiot, I don't want you to leave the airport with a crying face! People might get the wrong idea about me!" he teased, trying to lighten up the mood as he wiped away her tears with his index finger._

 _She giggled, softly. "Look who's talking. The one with deep red eyes and drops of tears on his cheeks," she said, as she took out her handkerchief and wiped his tears. He chuckled at her._

 _At least they were able to make each other laugh._

 _"Now, go. I'm fine! Or else you'll miss your flight! Shoo!" She pushed him, lightly._

 _He joked, "Hey! I'm not some cat that you have to shoo away like that!"_

 _Dawn giggled again, as she said, "You won't go if I don't do that!"_

 _"Hm... I'll go, but before that, I wanted to do this," he said. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. She was taken aback, but reciprocated the kiss. This kiss was full of love and affection, as they put all their sadness and emotions into that one kiss._

 _Then, they pulled away, taking heavy and deep breaths. Ash looked into her eyes. Once again, he melted into her eyes. Those eyes were shouting at him to not leave. How much he wanted to listen to them!_

 _"Ash, I think you should go now, or else you're bound to miss your flight!" Dawn reminded him, pulling away from him._

 _Ash nodded. "You're right. But let's meet up again sometime in the future."_

 _"Sure, I'll be waiting for that day to arrive!" She grinned as she wrapped her arms behind her back. "I hope the very best happens to you in your future, Ash!"_

 _He smiled. "Me too. Goodbye, and I'll miss you..."_

 _"I'll miss you, too!" she said as she shook her head and gave him a cheeky smile. "I really don't want to see a sad smile as your last expression!"_

 _"Even me," he said. "This is it, I guess. See you soon!" With that, he turned away and began walking. He really didn't want to turn around and look at that sad face of hers._

 _"Ash! Don't hesitate to get yourself a girlfriend!" she yelled to him, cupping her mouth._

 _He stopped in the midway as he turned and said, "Like hell I would!" She gave a him a toothy smile and waved at him. He waved back and stepped into the gate from which he was supposed to board his plane._

* * *

That day was the last time they had talked to each other, the last time they kissed, and the last time they had see each other...

Ash really wanted to cry and hide somewhere in the corner, but he couldn't it. He couldn't do it. because he was on the stage, in front of many people to whom he couldn't possibly show his tears to. Besides, he couldn't be weak, now of all times.

He wanted to go home immediately, but he couldn't, because he wanted to complete this song no matter what. He wanted to lighten his heart by letting it all out, and today was the only day he could do it.

Keeping that aside, he gripped the mic with both of his palms as he sang the next verses.

 ** _After all that we've been through  
You are still by my side and I'm grateful you're there and I, I love you  
You're my best friend and I want you to know I care_**

Ash stepped back a little on the floor as he sang, perfectly in sync with the beats. He didn't steal even a single glance at the crowd, because he was so overwhelmed with the song that he didn't get a chance.

* * *

" _Ash Ketchum, you're requested in the principal's office, immediately. Once again, I repeat, Ash Ketchum is requested in the principal's office,_ " a voice said through the intercom.

Dawn and Ash were in the school canteen, having their lunch. Ash had a bandaid on his forehead and another one his cheek. "Ash, don't tell me it's about that fight, earlier!" Dawn said.

He sighed. "It is about that." He got up from his seat, shoving his hands in his pockets, and started walking towards the exit. Everyone in the cafeteria were staring at him with smug looks.

"Oooh, looks like Ketchum's in trouble!" one of the guys commented.

"Dude, it serves him right."

"Yeah, he did get into a number of fights!"

"Even if he gets into fight, damn, he is hot!"

"Yeah, I really want to have him as my husband!"

Dawn heard all of their comments, and she clenched her fists tightly. She knew that Ash wouldn't care about them, but she really didn't like anyone speaking ill about him. She just couldn't tolerate it!

"Wait, Ash!" she yelled, everyone in the canteen got silenced. They eyed her as she walked up to Ash. He just looked at her, confused. "I'll come with you!"

"No, it's fine. You just go back to your class," he said. He was about to turn around when Dawn grabbed his arm.

"No, I was the reason you got into that fight so, I should be there with you," she said, determined to go with him.

When Ash was just about to reply, a guy from the crowd said, "Oh, look at his tiny girlfriend trying to be sweet to him!"

Ash felt the anger bubble inside of him. How dare he insult her like that?! When he was about to reply, Dawn beat him to it.

"Who told you that I was doing this as just a girlfriend? Before being his girlfriend, I was his best friend. In fact, I still am," she replied dryly as she intertwined her fingers with his. "C'mon, Ash. Let's go." She dragged him towards the exit. Ash only stared at her, a little dazed.

After they exited the cafeteria, and were on their way to the office, Ash said, "You really didn't have to come." Their hands were still interlocked.

Dawn frowned. "Don't you even dare repeat it, now."

"Alright, alright."

When reached the front of the office door, Dawn said, "No need to worry!"

"Mm." He nodded as they two entered, asking, "May we come in?"

"Ah, so Ash Ketchum is finally here. Come in and close the door once you're inside," the principal said seriously, with his hands under his chin on the table. On the table, there was a sign board of the name 'Mr. Rowan.'

The raven-haired nodded as the door closed behind them. As they entered, they could see the three boys from earlier who had fought with him. They three gave him smug expressions, knowing that he was in trouble, too.

"There's a complaint against you, Mr. Ketchum, that you've picked an unnecessary fight with the students of the other section. You've beaten them up really bad. I've seen their conditions. They have swollen lips, black eyes,and blood trickling down their forehead. What do you have to say about this?"

"..." Ash didn't reply, and instead shrugged. He really didn't know what to say.

Dawn squeezed his hand as she spoke. "Sir, whatever happened today was mostly their mistake. Ash didn't have-"

He interrupted and said, "Who might you be?"

She introduced herself, saying, "I'm Dawn Berlitz from grade eleven, section B. I'm Ash's girlfriend."

"Oh. Were you there when all the fight was going on?" She nodded. "Then, didn't you stop him?"

She sighed. "I did! And only this much happened because I stopped them, or else I don't know what might've happened."

Rowan nodded. "Mm. If you were there, then, you might know the reason, right?"

"Dawn, don't bother. It's fine, it will be just a punishment, right? I'm ready for it. You don't have to explain it all," Ash said, shrugging with his other hand in his pocket.

"Ash Ketchum, since you are not going to answer my question, I'll have to ask Dawn. So, please do not interrupt," Rowan ordered as he turned to the bluenette. "You know what caused the fight, right? So, explain yourself."

"Yes, I do." She stole a glance at Ash, who was now wearing an angered expression as yesterday's events came flashing into his brain. "In the morning, before the classes started, I was making my way to the lockers. There, I saw these three boys harassing a girl, who is actually a new admission, in a corner, where almost no students go. I-"

She was interrupted by one of those boys. "No, sir! That's an absolute lie! We-"

"Let her finish. I've heard your side already, so keep quiet until I ask you to," the elder commanded as he glared at them through his horn-rimmed spectacles. "Continue." He nodded in Dawn's direction.

She nodded back, as she started again. "I went to them and slapped them really hard, which made them go berserk. Then, those three surrounded around me and that girl, whom I had asked to escape before they could do anything to her. Then they held my hand, tightly and pushed me against a wall. When one of them tried to evade my personal space, trying to hit me, luckily, Ash had arrived just in time to push them away from me. And that led to the physical assault. Also, by the time, a huge crowd had gathered around just to watch the fight. I had stopped them by pulling Ash away from them and pretending that you were on a round. So… this is what happened." She quickly looked down on the floor, waiting for him to react.

"Hmm. I heard from them that part where Ash was beating them up, but not the part before that led to these events," the principal said. "Basically, it was these boys' mistake, but Ash also went against the rules, so both of the parties will be receiving punishment."

"What?! But, no sir!" one of the three yelled.

"Silence!" He frowned. "You three will be suspended from school for the coming week in the crime of harassing a girl in the school premises, invading a female's personal space, and picking a fight." The three had a look of hate on their faces as they grumbled and nodded in response. Then, he turned to Ash and Dawn. "And as for you, Ash Ketchum, I admit that what you've done was for self-defense, but that doesn't give you in any way the right to get involved in physical assaults. So, you'll need receiving a punishment as well. You'll have to stay after school for two hours this upcoming week and help out in cleaning and other miscellaneous jobs," he declared.

Ash nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir, even I should receive the same punishment as Ash since I was the one who caused it!" Dawn objected.

"No, Dawn, you've done nothing wrong, so you won't be receiving any punishment," Rowan said.

The raven-haired nodded as he said, "Yeah, you don't have to. What you did was just the right thing."

She frowned. "No, sir. I want to receive the same punishment as Ash because I had provoked them to get into fight with Ash. So, sir, please!" She gave them on of her determined expressions.

He sighed. "Alright, you'll be staying with Ash as well."

She smiled triumphantly at Ash, who just shook his head at her antics.

"Okay, so you both are dismissed! But you three, stay back, I want to have a serious talk with you."

The two exited the office, still holding hands. "Why the heck would you even want punishment?!" Ash asked incredulously.

She smiled, cheekily, wrapping her one arm around his resting her head on his shoulder. "That way, I can spend even more time with you! Hm!"

He sighed, his hands in his pocket. "Dawn. What am I supposed to do with you."

"Nothing but just keep loving me!" she purred as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, again before chuckling. "Sure."

* * *

Ash could feel a smile creeping up on his face as remembered that specific memory. It was really a sweet one. He could forget everything in the world, but not even a single memory of Dawn… because she was really special to him.

He didn't care if the people were with him or against him, he just needed one person's support in his life, and that would be her... His life had basically revolved just around her.

Even though he couldn't concentrate on his university studies after separating from Dawn, he continued to keep up because he knew that was what Dawn wanted, and that was the reason why they had had to separate in the first place. So, he had to prove it worth the pain and suffering.

He continued singing the next lines of the song.

 _ **So tell me you'll be right here with me**  
 **Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing**  
 **Through the good and bad and all in between**  
 **You're the one I want and the one I need**  
 **And I know..**._

He wanted to shout out these words to her but… couldn't. These were his honest feelings for her. For some reason, he was missing her like hell. He wondered if she was feeling the same way.

* * *

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn called out to him as she panted heavily. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform. It was a white-coloured sleeveless, v-neck t-shirt with blue outlines on its border and a white, frilly skirt with a similar blue border, reaching until her mid-thigh. There was a school symbol printed on the centre of her top. Her blue hair was left open, without any clips. She had her white and blue bordered socks folded till her ankle and white sports shoes. She had a white and blue wristband around her left wrist.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Ash was in his football uniform. He was wearing a red, sleeveless jersey with his name and number '10' printed in black on his back and red shorts, which reached just above his knees. He had black socks reaching below his knees, and a black wristband on his left wrist. He had a towel around his neck, his hair wet with sweat and his face a little flushed, too.

"I just wanted to wish you all the best!" she exclaimed.

He scrunched his eyebrows, disbelieving. "You came all the way from your cheering section to just tell me that?"

She nodded innocently. "Yeah. Why?"

He gave her an expression before shaking his head. "Nothing. You're just as stupid as ever."

She pursed her lips into a thin line. "Yeah!" Then, she said, "Oh, and by the way, I was here to do one more thing."

"What?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Dawn moved forward and pressed a light kiss on his cheek, cupping his one cheek with her one hand. His eyes widened, surprised. As she moved away, he placed a hand on his chest, where her lips had just touched him.

"What happened? Are you embarrassed?" Dawn teased.

He just looked at her with a confused and surprised expression. "No… it was just too unexpected."

"Did you like it?" she asked, foolishly.

Ash ignored her as he asked, "What was that for, anyway?"

"That was a good luck kiss!" She smiled with her hands folded behind her back, which made Ash's heart skip a beat.

He blushed as he turned his face in the other direction, bringing a hand to his lips. "Thanks," he muttered. Then, he gave her a genuine smile as he said, "I'll do my best."

"Mm!" She nodded. "I'll also cheer you with all I've got!" She was about to turn and walk away, but Ash's voice stopped her.

"Aren't your legs being exposed a little too much?"

She looked at him, dumbfounded, before bursting into fits of giggles. "Ash!"

He shrugged. "What? You shouldn't fold your socks that far down, just pull them up. Or wear some stockings that reach beneath your skirt. I really don't want any guy to stare at you and think dirty thoughts."

She giggled. "Fine, I'll make sure to do that!"

* * *

Ash just couldn't express how grateful he was to her for making such loving memories with him, a very dull and lonely guy. She had introduced colour in his life. If she wasn't with him, then, maybe his high school life would have just been without any fun. He was a guy who'd prefered his distance from getting involved with anyone. He didn't care if he had friends or not, because he just had one motive, before Dawn arrived: pass high school and get into some good university. He'd never wanted the school life to last long. He was always the centre of attraction because he was a handsome, yet scary guy, and a guy who'd easily get involved in fights, if it was on him.

He maintained a distance from all the students and the teachers. Ash considered spending time with friends, but it was useless. He had never dreamed that he would have a friend! That was when Dawn came along. She was very persistent to become friends with him, but he kept brushing her off. A moment arrived where he longed for her presence. After that, their interactions increased, leading them into a lovely friendship. Slowly, love started to bloom, giving rise to their relationship.

Ash really missed those days… If he could wish for one thing, he'd definitely want to experience those days, again… with Dawn by his side.

He took in the air as he continued, slowly relaxing while singing the next verse.

 ** _So this is how we planned it knowing we won't be alone  
And this is how it's supposed to be when you knew it all along_**

The raven-haired felt that these lines were certainly true in his case. There was no way he could deny that fact. They were his favorite lines in the entire song.

* * *

Ash was at an amusement park, along with his girlfriend. It was almost evening and their fun date had just ended. They had spent their weekend at that place, and couldn't think of anything more fun than that. They had ridden almost all of the rides. It was a good thing that both of them were pretty good with them. They even had their snacks at the stalls, having cotton candy, sweets, fruit juices, ice creams, and whatnot.

"It was so much fun!" Dawn exclaimed, having her one arm arm wrapped around him. She was wearing a plain black, u-neck, full-sleeved, t-shirt with a butterfly printed at the center, which reached till her knees, and white stockings. She had put on white cat ears that Ash had brought for her on top of her blue hair. Black boots, which reached a few inches below her knee, adorned her feet.

Ash was dressed in a white plain T-shirt underneath a black and red checkered, full-sleeved, button-up shirt with light brown pants, and sneakers. He had his usual red cap on. He replied, "Yeah."

"Hey, Ash! Look, it's a parade!" Dawn said excitedly as she ran over and leaned over the railing to see a parade going. Ash slowly followed her and stood next to her.

He said, "You sure are fired up." He looked at his girlfriend next to him, and his breath hitched at the sight. She was smiling with glee and her sapphire eyes were shimmering with happiness. And god, she looked so beautiful! Infinite number of colourful lights reflection fell on her face, highlighting her beauty. Ash couldn't help but give out a wide smile. He whispered, "I'm very grateful to have you."

The bluenette looked at him, confused. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." He shook his head as he changed the topic. "You liked today's date?"

She nodded, enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Then, she looked at the bunch of people going around. "Ash?"

He hummed in response, "Hmm?"

"Let's go on this date again, sometime, alright?" she asked with a smile, not looking at his face.

Ash was taken aback by her sudden question. He had a surprised expression but it was soon replaced by a smile. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he nodded. "Sure!"

The coming week, they weren't even sure that Ash would be with her or not. He might be leaving for Kalos. Both of them knew that they were going to separated; it was bound to happen, but they still tried to stay happy. They wanted to ignore the melancholy and enjoy each other's presence. They still had a hope that they would stay together, and even a tiniest tinge of hope wouldn't hurt them, would it?

They had many plans they wanted to do together, hoping that they won't be alone. But, things are supposed to happen just the way they want, even if they didn't want it to happen.

 _It was just that fate… really was cruel._

* * *

Ash still had that guilty feeling in his heart at the thought that he couldn't go on a date like that with her again. Even after promising, he couldn't fulfill her wishes. He could feel that pang of hurt in his chest. Even today, he remembered that gleeful look on her face whenever she was with him. He just… wanted to see that look on her face once again.

He was known as a stone heart in his high school days, but after Dawn joined him, she had never seen him like that. She always believed that Ash wasn't like how people used to describe. He felt very irritated at her for that, but later, he was happy that she could identify him. He had had that bond with her, which he was sure he wouldn't have with any other girl.

And… he loved her for that.

 ** _So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing  
Through the good and bad and all in between  
You're the one I want and the one I need_**

He sang the chorus in the slow beats, matching with his emotions. While holding the mic in one hand, he brought up his hand in a fist before his chest. He had his eyes closed and as he moved, his hair would sway, so charmingly that it was enough to make the girls swoon over him.

Most people there understood that he had suffered from a heartbreak. Some people who were in their thirties were smiling, understanding the pain of love. They felt really sympathetic for him.

Ash didn't want to look at the crowd, because he knew his eyes would be searching for one particular person, who wouldn't even be present. But, he still would long to see her.

* * *

"Um… Ash?"

"Mm?"

"Why were you with Misty today?" a very jealous Dawn questioned, trying to make an innocent expression, although her eyes betrayed her.

Ash and Dawn were seated on the bench under a tree in the school ground. "Nothing much. I was just helping her out with some problems, which she was having difficulty with."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Since when did you start helping out your classmates?"

He replied, plainly, "She always tries hard to talk to me but I ignore her, every time. And today she was looking like she really needed help, and I couldn't help but agree to explain it to her."

"Why?" she blurted.

He furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"No, nothing," she replied, instantly shaking her head. She made a pouty face and slumped down on her seat, playing a game on her smartphone.

Ash was confused at her actions, but it slowly clicked in his mind what could be the reason behind her weird behavior. He bit his lower lip, suppressing his smile. "By the way, how did you know that I was with Misty?" he asked, innocently.

She muttered, "I saw you with her on my way to the gym." She scrunched her eyebrows, annoyed. "You were so engrossed in your conversation with her that you didn't even see me!"

Ash slapped a hand over his eyes as he muttered, "Damn, why are you so cute!"

"What do you mean?" she asked cluelessly.

He chuckled. "Why the heck are you girls jealous when your boyfriend is with some other girl whom he doesn't have even a slightest bit of interest in?"

"Hey! You feel the same way when I'm with some other guy, don't you?" she asked, pointing a finger at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I do. But you look really cute."

She flailed her arms, annoyed. "I don't understand which part of it is cute to you!"

"You can't understand it because you're not me," he said with grin. When she was about to argue with him for being so inconsiderate, he stopped her, leaning his head on her shoulder, surprising her. "Dawn."

"What?"

He said, in a serious yet sweet manner, "Don't you ever forget that there's no other girl with whom I'll ever fall in love with. You are the only one in my heart. So, you don't have to be scared or jealous when I'm with some other girl, alright?"

She was astonished, but a smile and a blush crept on her face. She nodded. "Mm! Alright!"

* * *

Ash wanted to tell it all again to her. He wanted her to know how much he he missed her. If he was going to meet her, those words would surely be the first ones he going to say to her.

He continued the next para with a increasing beat with a lot of energy and enthusiasm.

 ** _You're the one I want and the one I need  
So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing  
Through the good and bad and all in between  
You're the one I want and the one I need  
And I know_**

For some reason, he really felt a little light-weight. It was as if his heart was all calmed down, but it was still longing for Dawn. Maybe it was because the song was about to end?

He sang the last few lines with slow music.

 ** _And I know  
And I know_**

At the end of the song, he really, really wanted to see Dawn. His heart was beating, erratically. He was content, yet depressed.

 _I want to see Dawn..._

"Let's give Ash Ketchum a huge round of applause!" the DJ shouted as the crowd broke into cheering and claps. Some of them even whistled. "You gave us a wonderful performance, dude!"

Many of them were shouting, "Encore! Encore!"

Ash didn't give any expression to the people watching him. He stood there, expressionless, not even bothering to look at their faces. He didn't even say a 'thanks,' because all they did was listen to his song, most of the part was done by him. So, why would he thank them? Instead, they should be grateful to him. To be frank, he didn't even care.

"So, Ash, it looked like a really heartfelt song! Was it for your girlfriend?" He nodded his head. "Is she present here?"

He gave a blunt reply. "No."

"Mm, why did you sing that song only today? Why not any other day?"

For some reason, Ash just wanted to get out of that damn bar. All he wanted to do was sing his heart out, not to be praised by people. "It's none of your business, is it?" With that, he hopped down that stage and exited the bar. All the people were staring at him, stupefied at his attitude.

He felt a lot comfortable, in the fresh air. He felt very suffocated in that place with full of people gathered in that closed box. He felt really calmed and cooled down.

He started walking down a road, kicking a stone that came in his way.

Ash."

He halted. "Damn, I must be really missing Dawn, and that's why I feel like I heard her voice, just now. There's no way she can be in Kalos, right?" He chuckled at himself.

"Ash, stop right there!"

He was wearing a confused expression. "Am I hearing things?"

"No, you're not 'cause I'm right behind ya!"

Instantly, Ash turned around to see her standing a few metres away from him. She had her blue hair tied in a high ponytail. Her same old blue eyes were somewhat red. Her face was all flushed, and there was a redness on her cheek. She was dressed in a cream loose sleeveless t-shirt with a u-neck, which was in-shirted in her red frilly skirt, which reached just above her mid-thighs. She wore a black stockings with brown boots, which ended just below her knees, a black belt around her waist, and a brown, full-sleeved, hooded jacket over her tee to prevent herself from cold. She was all the same from four years back, except for the fact that she was twenty-two year old.

"How you doin', Ash?" she asked with a big smile on her face, eyes closed, waving at him with one arm.

Without any second thought, Ash rushed to her and hugged her as tight as he could. He couldn't believe that the Dawn he wanted to see was right before him! He just couldn't be more happier than that!

Dawn was a little surprised, but quickly relaxed into it as she returned the embrace. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sensation.

...How much they had missed that touch...

Just then, all of a sudden, Ash released her and moved away. "Sorry."

The bluenette looked at him, confused, as she cocked her head to the side. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for hugging you all of a sudden. You might have a boyfriend, by now," he muttered, looking at the ground and running a hand through his hair.

She looked at him, with a 'seriously' type of expression. "From where the heck did you get that idea?!"

He sighed. "You're just too good and it's just that I'm sure you might have a boyfriend."

Dawn looked as if she was about to explode. She had her mouth agape in shock and anger. "What?!" She crossed her arms and turned around. "Yeah! I've a boyfriend and I'm with him now!" she snapped, extremely vexed.

"Oh, nice, but why do you seem so angry about it?" Ash asked, quite confused.

She flailed her arms in air. "Ash, since when did you become such an airhead?!" She turned around to face him and jabbed her finger at his chest. "How the heck do you think I could find a boyfriend when you're the only one in my heart?!" she yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.

Ash was utterly shocked. He certainly hadn't expected that reaction from her. He just stared at her, completely stupefied. Then, a smile made it's way onto his face. He couldn't help but pull her into an embrace, again. "Damn, even now you're so cute."

She sobbed in his arms, completely devastated. "You idiot! How can you joke like that!"

"Dawn, you've _no_ idea how much delighted I'm to see you again after four years!" he exclaimed.

She nodded. "I do know, 'cause I suffered from the same experience as you!" she said in a hoarse voice.

Ash just felt like the happiest man alive. He had been so desperate to see her, and here she was, relaxing in his arms. He felt as though all his performance was worth it!

"By the way, Ash... I'm very happy that you sang that song on our anniversary… the day when we started going out," she whispered.

Ash's eyes widened. "You mean, you were _there?!"_

"Um… yeah. I was just planning get a drink or something, but when I heard you sing, I was so astonished yet delighted. At first, I couldn't make out that it was you because your hair has grown slightly and you looked more… dull? But when I heard your voice, tears started to flow automatically from my eyes! I couldn't take my eyes off you! You seemed so… upset, which was tearing my heart into two! I never thought I'd see you the day I landed on Kalos!" Dawn confessed, tears flowing all over again.

He moved away from her and grabbed her shoulders, making her look into his eyes. "You came here today?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I actually couldn't _bear_ to stay away from you, and since I had finally finished my exams last week, I just had to rush here..."

He slapped a hand over his eyes with a huge smile. "Do you know how much happy that makes me?!" Then, he brought a finger and wiped her tears. "Dawn, don't cry. I don't like it," he said, softly staring right into her deep blue eyes.

"Mm!" She nodded as she returned his smile. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy and red; even her nose was completely red. Then, Ash touched his forehead with hers, noses brushing each others. "Ash, I love you so much," she whispered.

He grinned. "I love you a _lot,_ too, Dawn!" With that, he closed that gap between them, brushing his lips against hers. The touch felt so warm amidst the cold weather... They couldn't deny that they had been dying for this sensation. Ash pulled her close to him, by wrapping his arms around her slender waist and she did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. This was their own way of keeping themselves warm...

After a few seconds, they pulled away, but still keeping their foreheads touched. "I missed _everything_ about you, Dawn," Ash whispered.

"I know… I could tell from the way you put your emotions into that song," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin. "I missed you too!"

Just then, Ash pulled away himself and slapped a hand over his forehead. "Damn, it's so embarrassing! I can't believe that you had to see me like that! I must've looked like a total fool!"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, you _did_ look like a fool. A fool who's completely in love!" She winked at him.

He gave her a soft smile. "You're the only one who can make me feel that way." He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I had been waiting for you to make me feel this lively."

She grinned. "I know, I'm special!" Then, she said, "I bet you weren't even smiling, for these past four years!"

"How can you say?" Ash questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

She replied, "I could say from the way you responded in the bar. Your face looked so stoic, and I could make out that you had been a cold person."

He sighed. "I guess that only you can tell the real me." Then, he turned around and started walking along with her, still holding her hand. "Dawn, you're the only one I want and need in my life, so please don't leave me ever again," he said softly.

Dawn looked surprised, but soon a smile made it's way on her face. "Sure! I promise!" She squeezed his hand as proof. She rested her head on his shoulder, purring in pleasure.

They walked down the road, while having a conversation. "Ash, are you doing a job?"

"Yeah, I am. It's actually really boring," he admitted. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, in fact, I had been searching for one," she replied, with a shrug.

"Wanna stay at my place?"

"Sure! Thanks, you're the best!"

"Anyway, what would you like to have for dinner?"

"How about crunchy tacos and margaritas?"

"Alright, we can order it after we go home."

"I can't wait to see your place!"

"Haha, you sure seem excited."

"Of course, I am!"

"Dawn, do you wanna stop at a convenience store? I wanted to get some drinks and stuff."

"Sure, as long as you buy me some hot chocolate!"

"I was expecting you to say that!"

"Ash, I love you!"

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to say it, so I said it!"

"You're weird as always."

"Yup! And you're as blunt as ever."

"Hey, don't be so loud!"

"I wasn't loud."

"Yeah, right. All the people were staring at us because you were talking in a low voice, right?"

"You're still as sarcastic as before! Damn, you didn't change even a bit!"

"You wanted me to?"

"Actually, no. You're fine just the way you are."

"You're really stupid."

"C'mon, stop insulting me!"

"Ow, ow! Okay, fine! Sorry! Ouch, it hurts!"

"Serves you right!"

"Anyway, do you want something hot?"

"Yeah, I told you a hot chocolate, right!"

"Oh, yeah. I'll take some coffee, then."

"Tell them to add extra sugar for me!"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

 _"You're the one I want and the one I need and I know..."_

* * *

 _ **How did you all like it?**_

 _ **The ending seemed a bit illogical? I didn't think so, but I'm just asking you guys... I liked the ending though. But, it may seem like a lil' bit less emotional and sad to you all because it started with such an heartbreaking plot, right? Actually, I don't know how to correct that thing 'cause in my opinion, everything was pretty okay. Like it wasn't that emotional nor that cheesy so it was normal. Tell me if you any of you felt it that way...**_

 _ **To be honest, I don't know who the singer is. I mostly hear songs in the nightcore versions so, when my friend suggested this song I just had to listen to it and gosh! It was too... Awesome! It seemed like a perfect heartbreaking song! Actually, I didn't realise it until one of my best friends who suffered from a severe heartbreak said it to me. She loved that because it suited really perfect on her breakup. So, I got the idea to make a songfic on this song! : P**_

 _ **...I'm really satisfied with this creation...**_

 _ **So, guys...it depends all on your opinion. Tell me how you all liked it! If not, then, well..I don't know. But, please do tell me your honest opinion on this one! : D**_

 ** _I hope you all write wonderful reviews for this story! I'd really appreciate it!_**

 _ **So, review, favourite and follow! ; P**_


End file.
